Talk:Arche Eeb Rile Furt/@comment-203.177.16.93-20181114051351
A lot of kids here getting triggered and missing the point of Ains. He lured the workers in to first and foremost introduce the tomb to the New World, which comes in to play with his plan to establish Nazarick as a country. Having his home attacked by foreign entities gives him a reason to retaliate on the affiliated country, which then establishes the existence of the Great Tomb and it's citizens. Now another point. It is already stated in the story that Ains being an undead for so long has been altering his personality. He said it himself in the beginning, during invasion of Carne Village, that seeing those many people murdered should be taking a toll on him yet it doesn't. Even at certain points of the story where he killed 70,000 soldiers with one spell, he said that normally it would bring him sorrow but being an undead made him indiferrent and even joyous at his accomplishment. Going back to the workers, it was obvious that he was using the adventurers as guinea pigs for various experiments - trying to see if he could be a warrior being one of them which is why he fought them with a sword and shield at first. He wasn't "toying" with them so much as he was experimenting, being that AIns values knowlegde more than any currency. Ains did not owe her anything nor was he aware of her background. Perhaps if he knew, he would have been more forgiving, but there are already a cast of characters with deep backgrounds who received no special treatment from Ains. As for the desecration of the body, Ains is a very resourceful and efficient person and looks down on wasting resources. He simply maximied the use of her corpse while in turn taking care of the needs of his subjects. This further solidifies that Ains, while certainly not a saint, cares deeply for his people as every good leader should. It would make sense that he put his subjects first than some stranger who "invaded" his home. Lastly, to the ones saying that he shouldn't care about the floor guardians or area guardians or what have you "Beacause they are just NPCs", please read/watch the beginning again. When he was transported, the NPCs around him started to "become alive", i.e. have their own personaliies. While they were programmed initially, they now have wills of their own. Just like how you have your own set of morals, you worship a certain religion, and have your own opinions because you were brought up like that from schooling to life experience, they act that way because that was the personality developed for them. If you still see them as NPCs, then you could say the same for every other character that's not Ains. Even Demiurge shows that he thinks of his own volition by coming up with plans that he thinks Ains has been planning, when Ains doesn't even have a clue what Demiurge is talking about. In conclusion, Ains was acting in character when he was performing experiments on the workers and when he maximized the use of Arche's corpse. He was in character when he lured in the workers and felt nothing when disposing of them since the purpose of which was to establish Nazarick in the New World. Ains does not treat his subjects as just NPCs since they cleary show signs that they are alive and have personalities by acting on their own whereas NPCs need to be given commands to perform actions. Since he doesn't treat them as NPCs, he sees to it that their needs are met and that they are satisfied. He even makes choices that the guardins don't approve of, like sparing innocent civillians and even taking in some of them. Anime was a mistake and so are you.